1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color-revitalizing system and method for returning the faded color tone of hair previously dyed with an oxidative hair dye composition to the color tone observed immediately after dyeing. The system and method of the invention are able to cope with widely diverse color tones.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well appreciated that individuals often wish to cosmetically alter the coloring of their hair by various known hair coloring treatments and that many individuals change their own hair color to their favorite hair color using currently available hair dye compositions. In particular, oxidative dye compositions are commonly used because such compositions simultaneously decolor and dye hair, thus widening the degree of freedom of hair color. Thus, individuals having comparatively dark hair are able to use such products. Moreover, the products provide a greater number of color variations.
Use of oxidative dye compositions to treat hair is typically not inexpensive and is time consuming as well. Moreover, the chemicals employed in these treatments can be caustic and somewhat damaging to the hair. Their frequent use is not preferred, and rather they are generally used at intervals of at least about one month. It is unavoidable that the color of hair dyed with oxidative dye compositions gradually fades during this one month owing to the influence of washing with shampoo, sweat, ultraviolet rays from sunshine and the like. The gradual fading of color results in a gradual reduction in the feeling of satisfaction generally felt immediately after dyeing.
Thus, individuals who have had their hair color-treated are often desirous of prolonging the effects of treatment for as long as possible, and otherwise wish to keep their hair in as healthy a state as possible between visits to the colorist. One way of prolonging the freshness of a hair coloring treatment and to otherwise preserve the condition of the hair is to use hair color maintenance shampoos, conditioners, rinses, mousses, gels, sprays and the like. Examples of such hair color maintenance products include AVEDA™ shampoos and conditioners; TRICOL™ Color Plus™ products; LOGICS™ Color Refresher™; and UTENA™ Cha Charl™. Such hair color maintenance products are typically formulated with a degree of coloring, so as to assist an individual in an attempt to prolong the duration of the coloring treatment.
Thus, products for maintaining hair color without damaging hair are already being sold, and products such as shampoos, conditioners or sets thereof, which have been designed to be used every day for hair previously dyed with an oxidative dye composition, are known. However, products having the same color as the color of the hair dyed with permanent (oxidative) hair dye to maintain color of the dyed hair is often selected. The products, typically referred to as color-maintaining products, are formulated having the same color as the dyed hair. Such products have a number of drawbacks. For example, such products require daily use in order to maintain hair color. Furthermore, such products are low in hair dyeing power, thus being insufficient for revitalizing fading color.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,341 discloses a method for more exactly maintaining hair at the color observed immediately after being dyed with an oxidative hair color composition. More specifically, the method involves determining hair color and tone by visual recognition, applying the observed color and tone to a chart to select at least two products to be used; mixing the selected products; and applying the selected products to the individual's hair, thereby maintaining the color of hair observed immediately after being dyed with an oxidative dye composition. Color refreshing rinse sold by Revlon Co. under the name of ROUX® Fancifull® is a known temporary hair dye product whose color is provided according to visual recognition of hair color.
However, this method is not always sufficient in returning hair to the exact color observed immediately after being dyed with an oxidative dye composition because the color of compositions that should be used to return faded hair color to the color of hair observed immediately after dyeing may be different for different individuals even in cases where the color of hair determined by visual recognition appears to be the same. For example, even in persons whose hair colors are almost the same “somewhat reddish light brown” as determined by visual recognition, colors of compositions that should be used for exactly returning hair to the color observed immediately after dyeing when the hair color of the “somewhat reddish light brown” is faded are different between a person who has dyed her original blond hair “somewhat reddish light brown” and a person who has dyed her original somewhat dark reddish brown hair “somewhat reddish light brown”.
As described above, conventional color maintaining products are designed to supply the same color to return one's hair to the color of dyed hair. Such products have required selection of color by visual recognition. With respect to the finish, it is difficult to return the hair color to the color of dyed hair.
There thus remains a need to supply color lost by washing or shampooing.
Hair dyeing is based on a reaction between precursors and couples resulting in the production of many coloring compounds that differ in washing out properties. The present inventors have observed that fading of dyed hair is caused mainly by shampooing, which results in washing out of certain color components of hair dye. Some coloring components are more easily washed out during shampooing. This washing out causes both fading and change of tone of dyed hair. The present inventors have discovered a system and method that are capable of supplying washed out color components to dyed hair. The system and method of the invention involve the selection of color-maintaining products based on dyeing characteristics of hair dyes rather than on the color of dyed hair. The system and method of the invention are different from prior methods in that the inventive system is not dependent on providing the same color as the dyed hair.